MOLECULAR PATHOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE (Core-957) ABSTRACT Overview: The Molecular Pathology Shared Resource (MPSR) consists of 3 thematically related and operationally coordinated business units (Histology, Cytogenetics and Pre-analytical Evaluation and Molecular Testing (PEMT)). MPSR supports translational and clinical research projects of UCCC members by providing clinical-grade services and molecular assays for analysis of pre-clinical and patient samples at reduced prices, greatly facilitating cancer research. Equipment: Major equipment: Histology unit has tissue processors and embedding stations, microtomes and automated staining equipment; Cytogenetics unit has high-quality Zeiss fluorescence microscopes equipped with last generation cameras and automated interference filter wheels; PEMT has Next Generation Sequencers (NGS), capillary electrophoresis, real-time PCR among others. Services: MPSR offers pathologist examination of tissue samples, tumor sample microdissection, standard and customizable histologic tissue processing and staining, cytogenetic techniques (ploidy analyses, G-banding and spectral karyotyping, metaphase FISH with single locus and painting probes, interphase FISH using 2-target to 6-target multiplexing), and a wide range of nucleic acid-based assays (Sanger sequencing, next-generation sequencing, quantitative PCR, micro-satellite instability testing). Activities in the Histology and PEMT units are performed in a CLIA-certified, CAP-inspected environment by dedicated technologists, resulting in clinical-grade data while those in Cytogenetics are GLP. All data is provided in an analyzed format and include bioinformatic analysis of complex data sets, coupled with comprehensive interpretation of results and illustrative documentation. The MPSR also supports and aids in the design, implementation, and validation of custom assays both for specific investigator use and for wider use by the UCCC community. Consultation and Education: The MPSR offers consultation, as well as one-on-one and group educational sessions for all services and assays, for both assay design and data analysis. Instructional sessions are offered to UCCC members, in order for users to precisely understand which assays may best serve their individual translational research needs. Management: The MPSR is a UCCC shared resource managed by the Cancer Center. CCSG funding represents 21% of the annual operating budget. The remaining support comes from user fees (79%). MPSR is overseen by UCCC Associate Director for Translational Research. Use of Services: Since July 2011, 147 investigators have used the services. 78% percent of users were UCCC members, representing all 6 Programs and resulting in 118 publications. Future Directions: The MPSR has a number of future directions that will enhance the SR and UCCC member cancer research: 1) The PEMT unit will significantly expand NGS capabilities, increasing the number of genes analyzed in panels and the types of alterations that can be detected; 2) The Cytogenetics unit will introduce RNA FISH capabilities and automated scanning and computer-assisted analyses for FISH in cell suspensions and tissue sections.